


One And The Same

by chimsbulge



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimsbulge/pseuds/chimsbulge
Summary: Kasamatsu drags Kise to a volleyball game where Kise meets Oikawa Tooru and to say the two are similar in some aspects, they will both disagree with you.And a side note, I did make the characters slightly OOC from how they usually are.





	1. Chapter 1

**Kise**

"Senpai, why are we going to a volleyball game?" Kise whined as he followed Kasamatsu into Aobajohsai High. 

"I already told you idiot." Kasamatsu grumbled. 

"Because of your boyfriend." Kise smirked causing Kasamatsu to turn and elbow him in the stomach. 

"Guys can have guy friends without being gay." Kasamatsu grumbled, seriously regretting inviting Kise with him. 

"I don't kiss my guy friends." Kise said. Kasamatsu rounded on him quickly ready to ring Kise's neck when a voice interrupted him. 

“Yukio!” A boy shorter than himself with black, spiky hair yelled as he ran up to the two of them. Kise smirked at Kasamatsu. 

“Iwa-chan, how are you?” Kasamatsu asked.

“Good, I came to see if you were here yet. I didn’t see you in the stands.” Iwaizumi said. “Who’s this?” 

“Kise Ryouta, he’s the first year ace of my team.” Kasamatsu said. 

“Ah.” Iwaizumi smirked. “The famous Kise Ryouta of the Generation of Miracles.” 

“That’s me.” Kise said before bowing to him. “Nice to meet you.” 

“You as well. Well I have to get back to warming up.” Iwaizumi said. 

“Good luck.” Kasamatsu said. 

“I don’t need luck Yukio but thanks.” Iwaizumi smiled before heading back to the gym. 

“Yukio?” Kise smirked. Kasamatsu elbowed him before heading into the gym himself. Kise chuckled and followed after him. When he walked in and sat down, he looked down at the court. He noticed an attractive, tall boy with brown hair talking to Iwaizumi. 

“What are you staring at?” Kasamatsu asked. 

“Hmm?” Kise asked, looking at him. “Nothing.” 

“You were looking at that dumbass talking to Iwaizumi weren’t you?” Kasamatsu asked. 

“You got me.” Kise shrugged. “Who is he?” 

“He’s Iwaizumi’s best friend.” Kasamatsu answered. “He’s a third year, pretty arrogant.” 

“He’s cute.” Kise said. 

“He’s a piece of shit.” Kasamatsu said. 

“I could probably copy him.” Kise said. 

“Don’t even think about it.” Kasamatsu said. 

“Fine.” Kise sighed as the game began. 

Kise had to admit the boy was definitely very good at playing volleyball and his jump serve was amazing to watch. 

 

“So where’s your boyfriend?” Kise asked. For once Kasamatsu didn’t elbow him. Instead when he looked down, Kasamatsu’s cheeks were red and he was looking at Iwaizumi, who was changing out of his jersey and into a regular shirt. “Oh, there he is.” 

“Shut up.” Kasamatsu said finally elbowing Kise in the stomach. 

“Yukio! How did you enjoy the game?” Iwaizumi asked, walking up to them with the attractive boy behind him. 

“You played well, Iwa-chan.” Kasamatsu said. 

“Is this your boyfriend Iwa-chan?” The boy next to him smirked. 

“Shut up dumbass.” Iwaizumi said, hitting the boy in the head. “Kasamatsu, this is my annoying best friend and captain Oikawa Tooru.” 

“Nice to meet you, I’ve heard a lot about you.” Oikawa said before looking at Kise, looking him up and down. “Who are you?” 

“This is my annoying ace, Kise Ryouta.” Kasamatsu said. 

“Mm.” Oikawa nodded. “Nice to meet you.” 

“You too.” Kise nodded before feeling his phone vibrate. He pulled it out of his jacket pocket and looked at it. “Sorry I must run.” 

“Where are you going?” Kasamatsu asked. 

“Akashicchi has summoned me.” Kise said before he ran off. Leaving Kasamatsu shaking his head. 

 

**Oikawa**

“Look, his best friend is kind of hyperactive from what he’s told me. Just be nice, that’s all I’m asking.” Iwaizumi said as he changed his shirt. 

“He’s also staring at you.” Oikawa said, watching as Kasamatsu stared Iwaizumi down. 

“Yukio! How did you enjoy the game?” Iwaizumi asked, walking up to them with Oikawa following.

“You played well, Iwa-chan.” Kasamatsu said. 

“Is this your boyfriend Iwa-chan?” Oikawa smirked. 

“Shut up dumbass.” Iwaizumi said, hitting Oikawa in the head. “Kasamatsu, this is my annoying best friend and captain Oikawa Tooru.” 

“Nice to meet you, I’ve heard a lot about you.” Oikawa said before looking at Kise, looking him up and down. This boy was definitely a model and an athlete. He was nice to look at. “Who are you?” 

“This is my annoying ace, Kise Ryouta.” Kasamatsu said. 

“Mm.” Oikawa nodded. “Nice to meet you.” 

“You too.” Kise nodded before feeling his phone vibrate. He pulled it out of his jacket pocket and looked at it. “Sorry I must run.” 

“Where are you going?” Kasamatsu asked. 

“Akashicchi has summoned me.” Kise said before he ran off. Leaving Kasamatsu shaking his head. 

“Who?” Oikawa asked, curiously. 

“His old captain.” Kasamatsu answered. “His old team sometimes get together and play.” 

“Speaking of playing, when’s your next game?” Iwaizumi asked. 

“Tomorrow we are playing Fukuda Sogo Academy.” Kasamatsu said. 

“I’ll be there.” Iwaizumi said. 

“Guess I’ll be there too.” Oikawa said. 

“Okay.” Kasamatsu said before looking at Iwaizumi. “Are we going to your house?” 

“Yeah.” Iwaizumi nodded. 

“Wear protection.” Oikawa called after them. 

“Shut up!” Kasamatsu yelled. 

“Dumbass!” Iwaizumi yelled. 

Yeah, they were definitely perfect for each other. 

 

**Kise**

“What has you so smiley?” Kagami asked as Kise walked up. 

“Oh nothing.” Kise smirked as he sat down on the bench. “Where’s Midorimacchi and Takaocchi?” 

“They’re running late.” Akashi answered. 

“Surprised Midorima is even moving.” Kagami said. 

“What do you mean?” Kise asked. 

“After what Aomine’s dumbass was saying he did to Midorima, I’m just surprised Midorima is moving.” Kagami said. 

“We did nothing.” Midorima sighed as him and Takao walked up to the group. “Aomine talks too much.” 

“And you break my heart.” Aomine said as he pulled Midorima onto his lap. Which was a little funny because Midorima was taller than Aomine. 

“Now back to why you’re so smiley.” Kagami said. 

“There’s this boy that’s on Kasamatsu’s boyfriend’s team, well he’s their captain. He’s cute but he’s arrogant apparently.” Kise explained. 

“Aomine is arrogant but Midorima still dates him.” Kagami said. 

“Kagami-kun has a point.” Kuroko said. 

“And you’re dating Akashi.” Kagami said. 

“Shut up.” Akashi said, rolling his eyes. 

“Kise, why are you so calm?” Aomine suddenly asked, throwing Kise off guard. 

“What do you mean?” Kise asked. 

“Don’t you know who you play tomorrow?” Aomine asked. 

“Um Fukuda Sogo.” Kise said. “They’re not undefeated or anything.” 

“Shougo Haizaki plays on their team.” Aomine said causing the group to fall silent and all look at Kise. Everyone knew Kise’s past with Haizaki. 

“Great…” Kise trailed off before standing up and flashing a fake smile. “Let’s play.” 

The others dropped it for now and divided into teams. Kuroko, Kise and Midorima versus Aomine, Murasakibara and Akashi. Momoi, Kagami, Himuro and Takao sat off to the side and watched. 

 

“You ready?” Kasamatsu asked. Kise nodded, glancing over at Haizaki from across the court. (Disclaimer I’m writing the game differently) 

“Who is he anyway?” Moriyama asked. 

“I replaced him when I joined Teiko.” Kise said. 

“Ah a rival.” Moriyama said. 

“Looks like there’s a lot of familiar faces.” Kasamatsu said, looking around the crowd. Kise looked up to see the Generation of Miracles, Momoi, Takao, Kagami, Kuroko and Himuro sitting in the stands along with Iwaizumi, Oikawa and their team. Members of Rakuzan, Too, Seirin, Shutoko and Yosen were also there. 

“Ryouta!” Kise heard. He glanced over his shoulder to see Haizaki smirking at him. 

Kise sighed. “Haizaki.” 

“You haven’t changed a bit, just gotten hotter.” Haizaki said. “And weaker.” 

Kise looked at Kasamatsu before lining up with his team when the ref blew the whistle. 

“Who’s that?” Oikawa asked. 

“No idea.” Iwaizumi said. “He seems to like Kise.” Oikawa huffed. “Don’t get jealous, I’m sure Kise is single.” 

“I wouldn’t care anyway.” Oikawa said. 

“Mm.” Iwaizumi said. “Keep telling yourself that.” 

Oikawa watched as Kasamatsu passed the ball to Kise and then Kise dunked the ball. Kise was good at basketball, he was good at copying people as well. 

 

“You’re nothing Ryouta.” Haizaki spat as Kise sat on his knees. “You don’t deserve the Generation of Miracles title. Give up.” 

“He’s a piece of shit.” Iwaizumi said. 

“Yeah, he is.” Oikawa said. 

“I BELIEVE IN YOU KISE-KUN!” Suddenly was heard from the stands. Iwaizumi and Oikawa looked around trying to see who had just screamed that but couldn’t figure out who it was. They looked back to the court as Kise smirked and got back to his feet. 

“If it’s titles or girlfriends you want, you can have them.” Kise said. “But this game is mine.” 

“You’re nothing but scraps Ryouta.” Hsizaki said as his team started back, Kasamatsu passed the ball to Kise as Kise smirked again. 

“Doesn’t that mean we can be friends?” Kise smirked as he shot the ball high into the sky. Seconds later it was in the net. Everyone’s jaws were dropped as Kise’s whole persona changed. (I’m going to be honest, I don’t know if the others could ever see the different colors around Kise so they’re gonna see it.) Green, dark blue, red, purple and yellow were around Kise. 

“Kaijo is winning!” Kise yelled. Oikawa bit his lip as he watched this. He had to admit, it was hot. 

Oikawa watched as the guy playing against Kise, stomped on Kise’s foot. But despite that, Kise got around him and dunked the ball in and winning the game. 

 

**Kise**

“Good game.” Kise heard from behind him. He turned to see Oikawa standing there. 

“Oikawacchi?” Kise asked. “What are you doing here?” 

“Came to see your game, Iwaizumi came for Kasamatsu.” Oikawa said. “You played well, what was that whole persona change though?” 

“Oh um that’s my Perfect Copy.” Kise said. “It’s where I can copy the Generation of Miracles.” 

“It was hot to witness.” Oikawa smirked causing Kise’s cheeks to redden. Oikawa then noticed the boy from Fukuda Sogo that was against Kise, walking over. Without giving it a second thought, Oikawa grabbed Kise by the hips and pulled him against him. The boy behind Kise halted and watched. Oikawa pushed Kise against the wall, pressing his body against Kise’s before kissing him. Kise was shocked to say the least but kissed back. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Kise**

“Oikawacchi!” Kise exclaimed, pushing him back shocked but not mad. “What was that for?” 

“That guy.” Oikawa said. 

“What guy?” Kise asked, looking around. 

“The one you played.” Oikawa said. “He was coming over here.” 

“Haizaki.” Kise mumbled. 

“Who is he Kise?” Oikawa asked. The curiosity got to him and he had to ask. 

“You want the truth or do you want me to tell you what I tell most people?” Kise sighed. 

“The truth.” Oikawa said. 

“Can we go somewhere else?” Kise asked. Oikawa nodded and walked out of the building with him. Kise texted Kasamatsu which he didn’t get a response meaning Iwaizumi and Kasamatsu were most likely with each other. 

 

“So tell me.” Oikawa said as they sat down at Maji Burger. 

“I joined the basketball team at Teiko, my second year. I replaced Haizaki as a regular because Akashi claimed that one day I’d be stronger and better than Haizaki. But Haizaki has always liked me or something along those lines, he would always scare away guys and girls that would talk to me or like me. Then I found out he liked me or is obsessed with me. Aomine pretended to be my boyfriend but that didn’t stop Haizaki.” Kise sighed before continuing. “He, he did some fucked up things to me. But Aomine walked in and stop him, I didn’t think Haizaki would continue to play basketball after everything that happened in middle school but I was wrong.” 

Oikawa didn’t know what to say but he wasn’t about to ask what Haizaki had done. He didn’t want to upset Kise or get pissed off himself. Did Aomine and Kise have a thing going on though? Who is Aomine anyway? 

“Who’s Aomine?” Oikawa asked. 

“One of my best friends and old teammates.” Kise said. “He’s dating my other friend, Midorima.” 

“So Haizaki probably thinks you’re single then?” Oikawa asked without giving it a second thought. 

“I don’t know.” Kise shrugged. “But I’m not the same kid I was in junior high.” 

“Well yeah I mean that would’ve been three years ago.” Oikawa said. 

“No.” Kise said. “Two.” 

“You’re a first year!?” Oikawa asked, choking on his drink and coughing. 

“No one mentioned that?” Kise asked. 

“No!” Oikawa exclaimed. “I thought you were a third year like Kasamatsu.” 

“Nope.” Kise said. “Is it a problem that I’m a first year?” 

“No.” Oikawa said.  _ Would it be illegal? What am I thinking?  _

“Did you have a point to make with Haizaki possibly thinking I’m single or?” Kise asked. 

“Oh, I was just going to say that I could pretend to be your boyfriend.” Oikawa said. “You know considering I kissed you in the hallway.” 

“Aw I knew you had a crush on me Oikawacchi.” Kise smirked. 

“Shut up idiot.” Oikawa said, rolling his eyes. Kise chuckled and ate his fries. “But seriously, do you want me to be your fake boyfriend?” 

“Do you want to be my fake boyfriend?” Kise asked. 

_ I’d rather be your real boyfriend.  _ “I don’t care.” 

“Then sure.” Kise shrugged. “I’ll let you know if he bugs me or something.” 

“Okay.” Oikawa said before they sat in silence and ate. 

 

**Takao**

“Why am I third-wheeling your guys date?” Takao asked as he, Midorima and Aomine sat in a restaurant eating. 

“It isn’t a date Takao.” Midorima replied, rolling his eyes. “I already told you this.” 

“Well I’m just making sure because I can go eat by myself if you two wanted alone time.” Takao said. 

“It’s fine Takao.” Aomine replied. “We have to talk to you about something.” 

“Which is?” Takao asked. 

“Kuroko and Akashi want you.” Aomine said causing Takao to choke on his drink. 

“W-What?” Takao asked. “Stop playing around Aomine.” 

“He’s not playing around.” Midorima said. “They always talk about you.” 

“How would you two know? You guys only see each other when you guys get together for your games.” 

“We have a thing called a group chat.” Aomine said. “And trust me all they talk about is you and basketball.” 

“But they’re together.” Takao said. 

“Okay and they want to be with you.” Aomine said. “Ever hear of a poly relationship?” 

“Well yeah.” Takao said. “But are you sure they want me?” 

“YES!” Aomine and Midorima exclaimed causing people to look over. 

“Okay, okay no need to yell.” Takao said. “Why are you guys telling me this?” 

“So you don’t have a heart attack when they finally tell you.” Midorima said. 

“Why would I have a heart attack?” Takao scoffed. 

“You are in love with them, it’s not hard to see.” Aomine said. 

Takao sighed, he wasn’t going to argue with that statement because it wasn’t wrong. 

 

**Kise**

“Where did you disappear to after the game yesterday?” Kasamatsu asked Kise as he walked into the gym. Kise was shooting threes. 

“Oh I left with Oikawa.” Kise said. 

“So you two are getting along?” Kasamatsu smirked, crossing his arms and drawing the attention of the other starters. 

“I believe so, yes.” Kise answered. 

“Who’s Kise getting along with?” Moriyama asked. 

“Iwaizumi’s best friend, Oikawa.” Kasamatsu said. 

“Isn’t that a little weird?” Kobori asked. 

“What do you mean?” Kise asked. 

“You like Iwaizumi’s best friend and that’s Kasamatsu’s boyfriend.” Kobori said. 

“Iwa-chan isn’t my boyfriend!” Kasamatsu exclaimed, smacking Kobori’s head. 

“Keep telling yourself that.” Kise said. Kasamatsu raised his hand to hit Kise. “Oh hey Iwaizumicchi!” 

Kasamatsu spun around to see Iwaizumi was not there while Kise used that time to run away.  Kasamatsu chased after him and ended up kicking him in the back. 

“Senpai.” Kise whined, rubbing his back. “You’re so mean.” 

“You’re annoying.” Kasamatsu grumbled. 

“Yukio, why so mean?” Iwaizumi asked as he walked up to the two of them. Kasamatsu whipped around, his cheeks reddening. 

“You don’t even let us call you Yukio!” Moriyama and Kobori exclaimed. 

“Shut up!” Kasamatsu yelled. “What are you doing here?” 

“I came to see you.” Iwaizumi said. “You act like it’s wrong that I showed up.” 

“N-No, just wasn’t expecting you.” Kasamatsu said. 

“Oh and this idiot is here.” Iwaizumi said as Oikawa walked in. Kise was busy playing with some of the other players, he had been working on his Perfect Copy more trying to extend the time limit. 

“Kise is..” Kasamatsu trailed off turning around. “Well he was here but now he’s practicing.” 

“Has he always been able to do that?” Oikawa asked. 

“His Perfect Copy?” Kasamatsu asked, Oikawa nodded. “He use to not be able to copy the Generation of Miracles but he overcame it.” 

“The Generation of Miracles?” Oikawa asked. 

“You’ve never heard of them?” Kasamastu asked. 

“I’m a volleyball player.” Oikawa answered sarcastically causing Kasamatsu to glare. 

“The Generation of Miracles are Akashi Seijuro, Midorima Shintaro, Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi and Kise Ryouta. They’re the five basketball players, they’re the best to put in the simplest terms.” Kasamatsu explained. “They were the Teiko basketball team the last two years of their junior high years.” 

“Wait, they’re all first years?” Oikawa asked. “And Kise is in them!?” 

“Yeah, he’s the oldest of them.” Kasamatsu said. “Hard to believe.” 

“So Kise use to not be able to copy them? Why?” Oikawa asked. 

“Kise was the weakest, they all have special abilities and Kise could never copy them because he copied a lot. He didn’t play basketball until his second year of junior high and he had no idea how to play really.” Kasamatsu said. “But he’s grown a lot.” 

“Wow.” Oikawa said. 

“Falling in love?” Iwaizumi smirked. 

“No, god no.” Oikawa said. “Not with him, he’s too much.” 

“That’s my ace you’re talking about.” Kasamatsu glared. Unbeknownst to the three of them, Kise was listening to the whole conversation. What did Oikawa mean?  _ I thought we got along before.  _

“I don’t like your ace like that.” Oikawa said. “He’s an acquaintance.” 

Kise clenched the ball and his teeth. Just yesterday Oikawa was kissing him and offering to be his fake boyfriend and suddenly he’s acting like he doesn’t even like Kise. Two can play that game. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Kise**

After Kise was done playing with the team and working on his Perfect Copy, he headed straight to the locker room. He showered, changed and took his bag and left not wanting to see Oikawa. Oikawa’s words had been bugging Kise the rest of practice. How could Oikawa be the one who kissed him and offered to be his fake boyfriend just to turn around and tell Kasamatsu that they were just acquaintances, not even friends. 

Kise shook his head, sighing. He needed to stop thinking about that, he has bigger things to think about. Like playing Aomine tomorrow. He knew he had to play his best even if it was just the two of them playing one-on-one at the park. 

 

When Kise woke up the next morning, he saw he had a text from Oikawa. Kise opened it and looked. 

_ Oikawa: Hey, wanna hangout today?  _

_ Kise: Can’t, playing with Aomine  _

Kise set his phone aside and got changed into some shorts and a t-shirt before putting on his shoes, grabbing his phone and leaving. He headed towards the park. His phone vibrated again in his hand. 

_ Oikawa: Well you’re not going to be doing that the whole day, so text me when you’re free  _

Kise decided not to answer as he sat down on the bench in the basketball court, waiting for Aomine. Seconds later, a basketball hit his foot. He looked up to see Kiyoshi Teppei from Seirin. 

“Sorry Kise.” Kiyoshi said, picking the basketball up. 

“It’s alright.” Kise smiled. 

“What are you doing here?” Kiyoshi asked. 

“Waiting for Aominecchi, we’re gonna play one-on-one.” Kise answered. 

“Hello Kise-kun.” Kuroko said slightly startling Kise. He looked behind Kiyoshi to see Kuroko, Kagami, Izuki, Hyuga and other players from Seirin’s team. 

“Kurokocchi!” Kise smiled. “How have you guys been?” 

“Kise, we just saw you the other day.” Kagami chuckled. 

“So?” Kise asked. 

“Oi Kise!” Aomine’s voice yelled as he walked into the basketball court with Midorima. 

“Aominecchi!” Kise yelled. “Midorimacchi!” 

“Kise.” Midorima replied, pushing his glasses up before greeting Seirin’s team. 

“Well let’s play.” Aomine said, tossing the basketball to Kise. 

 

After their one-on-one, Kise’s legs finally gave out. Using his Perfect Copy for nearly the whole game took a lot out of him. 

“Kise? You good?” Aomine asked, helping Kise up and onto the bench. 

“Y-Yeah.” Kise said winching some as he tried to straighten his leg out. 

“You’re lying.” Midorima said. “You used your Perfect Copy too long.” 

“I’ve been working on trying to use it longer.” Kise said. “I was able to at practice yesterday and today.” 

“Kise, you shouldn’t overwork yourself.” Kuroko said. 

“I'm not overworking myself.” Kise said. 

“Yes you are.” Aomine said. 

“I’ll tell Kasamatsu-senpai to not let you play if you don’t stop.” Kuroko threatened. Kise sighed, knowing Kuroko would. He had done it in Teiko. 

“Fine, I’ll tell Kasamatsu that I can’t practice my Perfect Copy tomorrow.” Kise said. 

“Good.” Kuroko said. 

“Come on, we’ll walk you home.” Aomine said. 

“But I’m hungry.” Kise whined. 

Midorima rolled his eyes. “Aomine will buy you food.” 

“Okay!” Kise cheered, standing up and wobbling as he stood. Aomine wrapped Kise’s arm around his shoulders and began walking after the three of them said goodbye to the others. 

 

**Oikawa**

“Iwaizumi, do you think Kise is avoiding me?” Oikawa asked, looking at 

“Why would you think that?” Iwaizumi asked. 

“This.” Oikawa said, showing his phone to Iwaizumi. 

“No.” Iwaizumi said. “You’re just jealous that he’s hanging out with Aomine.” 

“I’m not jealous, I don’t like Kise like that.” Oikawa said. 

“Yeah because he’s 16.” Iwaizumi said, rolling his eyes. “That’s the only reason you don’t like him.” 

“He’s annoying.” Oikawa said. 

“You think everyone is annoying.” Iwaizumi replied once again rolling his eyes. “Just take him on a date or get to know him.” 

“No.” Oikawa said. “I don’t like him.” 

“You just asked to hangout with him and are mad that he isn’t hanging out with you.” Iwaizumi. “Reminder, Aomine was his fake boyfriend and could become his boyfriend in the blink of an eye.” 

“No.” Oikawa said. “Because Aomine is dating some guy named Midorima.” 

“Ever heard of poly?” Iwaizumi asked. “That could always happen.” 

“Just shut up.” Oikawa said, rolling his eyes. 

“Why? Because I’m right?” Iwaizumi asked. Did Oikawa like Kise? 


	4. Chapter 4

**Oikawa**

“You’re not right, I do not like Kise like that.” Oikawa said. “Or in general.” 

“Okay.” Iwaizumi said, rolling his eyes. “Whatever you say that will help you sleep at night.” 

“I’m hungry.” Oikawa said to change the subject. 

“Well I’m going out with Kasamatsu and his team so you can join if you want.” Iwaizumi said. “But Kise won’t be there.” 

“Good.” Oikawa said. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes once again. 

 

“So where’s Kise?” Oikawa asked as Iwaizumi left to go to the bathroom. 

“He’s playing basketball with Aomine.” Kasamatsu said. “They always play one-on-one together.” 

“And that doesn’t bug you?” Oikawa asked. 

“What would?” Kasamatsu asked.

“That he’s playing and hanging out with other teams.” Oikawa said. 

“Kise gets better when he plays.” Kasamatsu said. “He is one of the best players out there. Him playing with Aomine makes him better.” 

“Didn’t he use to date Aomine?” Oikawa asked. 

“Fake dated.” Moriyama said. 

“If you don’t like Kise, why are you so concerned about him?” Kasamatsu asked, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“I can’t ask questions about your team?” Oikawa asked. 

“You can but when are you going to get to questions about the rest of the team, not just Kise?” Kasamatsu asked and Oikawa knew he was caught. 

“Why are you guys so quiet?” Iwaizumi asked, sitting back down. “Did Oikawa start acting stupid again?” 

“No, just waiting for our bill.” Moriyama shrugged. 

“Hey we have to go.” Kasamatsu said as he looked up from his phone. 

“Is something wrong?” Iwaizumi asked. 

“Yeah I’d say so.” Moriyama said looking up from Kasamatsu’s phone and then standing up. 

“Well what is it?” Oikawa asked. “Why do you think it’s bad?” 

“We don’t get a lot of texts from Akashi, so when we do it’s never good.” Kasamatsu said before looking at Iwaizumi. “Sorry.” 

“It’s okay.” Iwaizumi smiled. “Whatever it is, I’m sure it’s important.” 

Before Oikawa could say anything else, Moriyama, Kasamatsu and Kobori left. Oikawa stood up and looked down at Iwaizumi. 

“Come on, we’re following them.” Oikawa said. 

“Why? That’s stupid.” Iwaizumi said. 

“Just come on.” Oikawa said as they followed them. When the three of them finally stopped walking it was in front of Maji Burger. Sitting on the bench outside of it was a pissed off Kise, sitting next to him was a tanned, tall, dark blue haired boy. And standing next to the bench was a short, red haired boy, a short, light haired boy and a tall, green haired boy with glasses. 

“What’s wrong?” Kasamatsu asked as he walked up to them and looked at them. Oikawa and Iwaizumi hid behind the bushes to not be seen. 

“Kise isn’t playing any games for a week and he isn’t allowed to practice.” The short, red haired boy said in a monotone voice. Why was this kid getting to tell Kasamatsu, Kise’s captain, what to do? 

“Why? What’s going on?” Kasamatsu asked. 

“Kise-kun overworked himself and now he can barely walk. He won’t play at his best if you guys have him practice and play.” Kuroko said. “Aomine-kun, Midorima-kun and I all witnessed him collapse when he finished playing Aomine because he used his Perfect Copy too much in the last two days.” 

“Alright, that sounds like the best idea.” Kasamatsu said. 

“Senpai!” Kise yelled. 

“Don’t say anything Kise, you know they’re right.” Moriyama said. 

“They’re your old teammates, they care about you.” Kasamastu said. 

“I don’t care for him.” Midorima scoffed. 

“Yes you do.” Aomine said, rolling his eyes. 

“We’ll take him home.” Kasamatsu said. 

“Just so all of you know, if I could properly walk, I would be storming off right now.” Kise said. 

Kasamatsu rolled his eyes and helped Kise up. “Stop being dramatic.” 

Now Oikawa was even more confused, why was Kasamatsu and Kise listening to his old teammates? They were his old teammates, they shouldn’t have a say in what Kise does. Although Oikawa wouldn’t admit it, that red haired kid’s whole aura scared him. 

 

The next day rolled around, Oikawa’s team didn’t have practice so he figured he could text Kise and finally hangout with him. 

_ Oikawa: Are you busy?  _

_ Kise: No  _

_ Oikawa: Wanna hangout since we didn’t yesterday?  _

_ Kise: Sure  _

 

“Shouldn’t you have practice?” Kise asked as they sat at the park. 

“I can ask you the same thing.” Oikawa said. “I don’t have practice today.” 

“I can’t practice or play for a week.” Kise sighed. 

“Why?” Oikawa asked, playing dumb. 

“Akashicchi thinks I overworked myself so he told Kasamatsu and now I can’t play.” Kise said. 

“Who’s Akashicchi?” Oikawa asked. 

“He’s my old captain from Teiko.” Kise said. 

“So why does he get to tell your captain what to do?” Oikawa asked. “Wouldn’t Akashi be a first year like you?” 

“Yeah, he’s younger than me.” Kise shrugged. “You’d have to meet Akashicchi to understand why everyone listens to him.” 

“Still, he’s your old captain.” Oikawa said. 

“He’s also scary.” Kise said. “He’s one of the scariest people you could ever meet.” 

“How?” Oikawa asked. 

“Like I said, you’d have to meet him to understand.” Kise said. 

“Okay, then when are you introducing us?” Oikawa asked. 

“I don’t know, I figured you wouldn’t care enough to meet him.” Kise said. 

“I wanna see why everyone is scared of him.” Oikawa said. 

“Ah Kise.” Oikawa and Kise both looked up to see Haizaki standing there. 

“Haizaki.” Kise said. 

“I’ve missed you since we last played.” Haizaki smirked. “How have you been?” 

“What do you want Haizaki?” Kise asked. 

“You, it’s always been you.” Haizaki said reaching down to touch Kise’s face, as Oikawa opened his mouth to say something Kise was pulled up and away from the bench. Haizaki and Oikawa looked up to see a tall, brown haired boy standing there. 

“Kiyoshi senpai?” Kise asked. Who the fuck was this? 

“Who the fuck are you?” Haizaki asked looking up at Kiyoshi. 

“That doesn’t matter.” Kiyoshi said. “Why are you bothering them?” 

Haizaki scoffed. “I wasn’t bothering Kise.” 

“You were.” Oikawa said rolling his eyes, standing up. “Kise has a boyfriend, why don’t you give up?” 

“Oh and who’s his boyfriend?” Haizaki asked, smirking. “You?” 

“No, it’s Akashi.” Kiyoshi said causing Haizaki to snap his head towards Kise. 

“You’re with Akashi!?” Haizaki exclaimed. 

“Yep.” Kise smirked. “So you should probably leave me alone unless you want to deal with him.” 

Haizaki scoffed. “I’m not afraid of him, I know you aren’t dating him and I’ll find out, just wait and see Kise. You’ll be mine.” 

With that Haizaki walked off. 

“You should be more careful around him Kise.” Kiyoshi said. 

“I always am.” Kise said. “Thanks though.” 

“No problem.” Kiyoshi smiled before walking off. 

“What happened to me being your fake boyfriend?” Oikawa asked. 

“He’s scared of Akashi.” Kise shrugged. “Besides you didn’t want to be my fake boyfriend or my friend anyway. Thanks for hanging out or whatever but you shouldn’t force yourself to do things you don’t like.” 

Before Oikawa could respond, Kise was walking away and then was out of his sight. How did Kise find out? 


	5. Chapter 5

**Oikawa**

Oikawa didn’t know what to say. Did he really just lose Kise before he even had him? Oikawa turned and ran after Kise, shouting his name. 

“Kise!” 

Kise sighed and stopped walking. “What?” 

“You have it all misunderstood.” Oikawa said. 

“I heard you say you weren’t my friend and everything.” Kise said. “You don’t know me or care for me so why do.” 

Kise didn’t finish his sentence as Oikawa grabbed his cheeks and pulled him into him, kissing him. Kise’s eyes widened before he kissed back. Kise knew he shouldn’t be kissing back, he was supposed to be mad. Oikawa pulled back after a few and looked at Kise. Kise stared down at him. 

“Why’d you do that?” Kise asked. 

“I like you Kise.” Oikawa said. “I know I didn’t act like it much but I do, I don’t think I could accept the fact that you’re a first year at first. But I don’t care about that.” 

“You’re confusing Oikawacchi.” Kise said, shaking his head. 

“Usually Iwaizumi calls me stupid.” Oikawa said causing Kise to chuckle and shake his head. 

“Maybe he isn’t wrong.” Kise said. 

“Watch it first year.” Oikawa said. 

 

**Takao**

I’m starting to get real tired of Midorima and Aomine doing this to me. We go somewhere, they invite Kuroko and Akashi and then disappear. All because they know I have crushes on Kuroko and Akashi. It just isn’t right, Aomine and Midorima know I’ll make a fool of myself and yet they still leave me. 

“Hello? Takao-kun?” Kuroko asked, waving his hand in front of Takao’s face. 

“Hmm?” Takao asked, looking at the two of them. Akashi was staring at him with a blank stare as usual, Kuroko’s expression wasn’t far off from being a blank stare. 

“You weren’t answering, we ordered.” Kuroko said, pointing to the waiter. 

“Oh, sorry.” Takao said, looking up at the waiter.

 The waiter smiled. “It’s okay, what can I get for you cutie?” 

“Um, a burger and fries is fine.” Takao said, his ears turning red as he handed the waiter the menu. The waiter took their menus and walked away. 

“Do you like him?” Akashi suddenly asked, throwing Takao off. 

“Huh?” Takao asked. 

“I asked, do you like him.” Akashi said. 

“No.” Takao said. “I don’t even know him.” 

“He likes you.” Kuroko said. 

“I think you guys are just looking into it too much.” Takao said. 

“No, we can tell he likes you.” Akashi said. 

“It’s obvious.” Kuroko said. 

“Um anyway.” Takao said, trying to change the subject. “How’s basketball?” 

“Still undefeated.” Akashi said. 

“Doing well.” Kuroko said. 

“We play you soon Akashi.” Takao said. 

“That we do.” Akashi smirked. 

“I’ll be watching.” Kuroko said. “Play well Takao-kun.” 

“I’ll do my best.” Takao said. 

 

After they ate, Takao went to find Midorima and Aomine. Leaving Kuroko and Akashi alone. 

“He’s something.” Akashi said. 

“Yeah but he’s cute and funny.” Kuroko said. “We should just tell him you know.” 

“We will.” Akashi said. “After our game.” 

“Don’t do anything stupid during the game.” Kuroko said. 

“I’ll try.” Akashi said. 


End file.
